U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,969 discloses a polyurethane glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,997 discloses waterborne polyurethane having film properties comparable to rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,573 discloses polyurethane dispersions (PUD) with improved isopropanol resistance, flexibility and softness.
US 2009/0288237A1 discloses a flexible glove and the preparation method thereof.